cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Angela
Improvements and CC I created WikiaProject: Improving CN Wiki. Because of rrecent vandalising of NP/pO articles and /b/ alliance. I want to make it better. I hope you will join and help. BTW, how can I make wikia? I would like to make CyberCitizens Wikia. :Do you mean make a separate wiki for that? I think the topic would be best staying as part of this cybernations wiki. Angela (talk) 09:10, 17 September 2006 (UTC) We'll see about CC Wiki. I can contact admin. BTW, I forgot to introduce myself. My username is Stefanmg. My talk page :Since it does seem to a separate topic, that wiki now exists at cybercitizens.wikia.com. Angela (talk) 09:22, 20 September 2006 (UTC) User called Crna Legija deleted article on my nation, Srbija!!! I'll report it and ask admin to ban him. Is there a way to recover info. Stefanmg Thank you :) stefanmg stefanmg 19:02, 12 October 2006 (UTC) :Hello, i see that you are in charge of this place as the real admin is seldomly on. So i would suggest that you name J Andres, Stefanmg and myself as admins of this wikia as we are one way or the other controling and taking care and maintenance of this wiki. Or if you do not like my suggestion then you could force admins to work more on this wiki as it needs maintenance because it is growing lately. for some 10 articles or more let's say that 2 or 3 of them are more or less good. My Best Regards Whisperer 23:57, 4 November 2006 (UTC) ::Admins don't "control" a wiki. Adminship just gives users some extra abilities to delete articles etc. Is there a problem at the moment with this not being done? Angela talk 11:38, 5 November 2006 (UTC) ::: Well, i think you understood what was my point. If you don't want to give us adminship we will continue to edit and make this more like real wikipedia. And then if you like it we will mark even more articles which are about to be deleted and make you a list of vandals. And for the main page please make it available at least only to the established users Whisperer 19:40, 7 November 2006 (UTC) :::Hey Angela, I originally wasn't too big on us actually being admins, but there is one page in particular that is the subject of an edit war. It would be desirable for us to be able to delete blank pages, and protect certain pages for a while. My two cents. J Andres 21:40, 7 November 2006 (UTC) :::: Well Angela could you check the new logo one user made it is good and it could become official logo of the cyber nations wikia. Hopefully you agree to the changes we are making to this wikia. Whisperer 09:28, 9 November 2006 (UTC) :::::Ok, I'll make the 3 of you admins now. Please be careful about not over-protecting though. :) Angela talk 12:49, 10 November 2006 (UTC) ::::::I don't know if you already did, but could you please make me an admin? I created the new logo, and have experience with other wikis such as several other Wikia ones, Wikipedia, Wikinews, etc., so I would be able to help a lot. Aido2002 01:25, 10 November 2006 (UTC) :::::::I'll wait a couple of days to see if anyone has any objections. Alternatively, the community here could choose who to make a bureaucrat and then they could do this. Angela talk 23:57, 10 November 2006 (UTC) ::::::::I do not have anything against him becoming administrator but I have some remarks on the way he had been editing some pages. And some problems which occurred between templates stub and expansion when I asked him to elaborate why he thinks we do not need template expansion and instead he just redirected it to stub and continued to do so. I asked for the opinion of J Andres as a third party and when we agreed I returned it to previous version but he again redirected it, eventually I had to protect template. The point is that he has to learn that on wikia or wikipedia it is not point that your edit is last of the best but that sum of all edits made by community are the best. Till this moment I think that he was very valuable member of our crew, except those few remarks about editing policy. Whisperer 13:19, 14 November 2006 (UTC) A vote for my bureaucratship (if that's even a word, but you know what I mean) was held at this page, and, although J Andres was the only person to vote (don't worry, I didn't try to keep this quiet to quietly slip in, I made it clear that people should go here to check in on the process on the Village Pump, he was the only one to respond) I was approved. Please make me a bureaucrat ASAP, that way I can help with this process, and help out with my bureaucrat abilities. Aido2002 00:31, 29 November 2006 (UTC) :I agree it is short, this is just until we get enough bureaucrats to maintain everything. Once we have 4 or 5 , we'll discuss how long the period should be. Aido2002 19:57, 29 November 2006 (UTC) Is there a way to delete users? There are literally hundreds of users that have no conribs, and are just empty users. If you can, please delete some. If there is a way I can, please let me know. Thanks! Aido2002 21:11, 7 December 2006 (UTC) : lists everyone who has a Wikia account, not just people from this wiki, but from all of them. Look at instead which shows only the people who have edited here. Angela talk 05:37, 8 December 2006 (UTC) ::Thanks, that helps a lot. One more thing: is there a way to make a namespace here?I was thninking we could make a "News:" namespace, people are making articles and just saying something like, "Things are currently going on, developments are still ongoing", this way, they can write news articles about what is going on, rather than flooding us with not helpful articles. Aido2002 19:24, 9 December 2006 (UTC) :::Yes, I can add that as long as the community agree on the idea. The downside is that it makes articles harder to link to, since you need to type page name instead of just page name. The pages also won't show up on the RSS feed for and they won't add to your ( ). If everyone here is happy to do this despite the problems, let me know and I'll add it. Angela talk 07:01, 10 December 2006 (UTC) Adminship (beuracacy, whatever) authority Mason11987‎ and Aido2002‎ are just too myopic to be given the authority they currently have. They have set themselves up as the ones to determine what is and what is not a quality entry, and if it does not meet their narrow perspective for a good entry they take it upon themselves to change the entries that belong to other nations/or/alliances. This has caused conflict where, prior to them beomg given their power, there was no conflict. A greater amount of maturity is needed for someone to be given such power. They seem intent on applying concetps and theories which work well for Wikipedia, but do not work well for a Wiki that is meant to be an extension of a game. The most notable conflict was over the Random Insanity Alliance. Mason (I believe it was) took it upon himself to remove a lot of content on that entry that didn't meet his criteria of what makes a good entry. What this did was violate the intent of what the creators of that entry had in mind (which was to project a "feel" of randomness and insanity, as their name reflects). On Wikipedia, people are usually documenting things of objective fact. However on this Wiki people are documenting things of their own creation. We create our on nations in CyberNations, create our own Alliances, create our own pacts between alliances, and engage in role-playing of our own making. This is the nature of user-created content in a game such as CyberNations. Those who choose to document the work they create in-game (and in their alliance forums) here in this Wiki need to have a level of "creative control" over entries. Mason11987‎ and Aido2002‎ ar intent on making sure that people do not have control over what they create. I think that Administrators need to have a proven level of maturity. Key Stroke 21:22, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :What have you done Keystroke? By taking this to Angela you only made it worse. She is just going to say the same thing we have said. What was there before was definetly not wiki material. J Andres 03:42, 14 December 2006 (UTC) ::By YOUR criteria, how self-centered and arrogant. Key Stroke 12:50, 14 December 2006 (UTC) :This is an issue for the entire wiki community to work out. Bureaucrats are just users who have the ability to make other people into admins - they don't have any authority over the content. This is up to the consensus of everyone on this wiki. Angela talk 06:34, 14 December 2006 (UTC) ::I agree. The whole community needs to set the criteria for who can and should edit an entry that was created by another ruler (person) or another group (alliance). It isn't for any small number of Wiki users to determine - - - no matter what their skill or authority level with in the Wiki. Key Stroke 12:50, 14 December 2006 (UTC) ::Angela, is there a wikia policy against what is going on the top of this pagehttp://cybernations.wikia.com/index.php?title=Random_Insanity_Alliance&oldid=27412 I believe that with KeyStroke that most nations and alliances should be the main author of their articles, but look at that. This is what he is fighting for and this is all that we are fighting against. Just the pictures with symbols and un wiki like intro. What would wikia's stance be on something like this? ::edit- and part of the bottom of that page as well.J Andres 21:26, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Keystroke, I ask you, what do YOU think the line should be, you have suggested that only alliances and rulers be able to edit there page. How can we be certain an editor is part of the alliance? Should I not edit out what appears to be vandalism on the page? We have no way of knowing if the person who makes an entry is really the ruler, or member of the alliance or not, therefore if something looks like vandalism (as the above link clearly does) it should be removed. But later we found out that wasn't "vandalism" it was by the alliance. But where do we draw the line now? Should alliances be able to do anything they want with their page? What about flaming other members, what about random discussions? Could I create a nation called Bob nation then make that article just a gallary of porn? How about just an ongoing discussion between me and others on why we hate *insert race or sex here*? Lets say my alliance is one that doesn't hold up it's treaties with other alliances, and I lie about it on my page, and pretend those deciets never happened, can I do that? Alliances and rulers effectivly have somplete control on what RP info and game info is added to their alliance or nation, but they shouldn't be able to put anything on their page. If we don't allow opposition to edit an alliance page, then we will eventually have forks (such as Criticisms a GPA) this is obviously not useful to people looking through the wiki. The wiki is here to provide the most comprehensive coverage of everything related to CN, and if we allow nation leaders and alliance leaders to put whatever they want on there pages, and restrict whatever they want we will never reach a point where this wiki is really useful and it will eventually collapse into pages and pages filled with worthless spam. I understand where you are coming from and I think a lot of the action was wrong on both sides. The fact that my page was vandalized because I removed discussion from an article (in good faith) should have never happened, but the RIA page shouldn't have been locked. If you take a look at /b/ and the several discussions surrounding it, you would find out that admin intervention was opposed at first, and it could have been handled better, but given a couple days discussion a great solution came out of it that worked for everyone, this isn't the place for this discussion to take place, but I will allow key stroke, or angela to move it to the village pump so that everyone can take part in this discussion so we can come up with the best possible solution. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 01:19, 15 December 2006 (UTC) Discussion continuing here. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 01:31, 15 December 2006 (UTC) :Thanks for the link. I'll comment there. Angela talk 13:03, 15 December 2006 (UTC) Cached special pages Could you get our special pages updated? Perhaps make them update more frequently? Especially and which are 2 weeks old. Thanks. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 04:03, 15 December 2006 (UTC) :I've just done this. Angela talk 13:03, 15 December 2006 (UTC) ::Thanks, will I need to request it here for you to do if I'd like it to be done in a timeframe shorter then two weeks? -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 14:39, 15 December 2006 (UTC) :::It's meant to happen automatically every week at least, but remind me if that doesn't happen. Angela talk 16:06, 15 December 2006 (UTC) Just letting you know... I want to call your attention to this, I'm guessing that you should be able to explain and deal with this. Aido2002((talk)) 20:03, 15 December 2006 (UTC) Leaving this Wiki Due to the manipulative, draconian, and childish approach of the new admins I have chosen to leave this Wiki and not return. Key Stroke 06:13, 18 December 2006 (UTC) Spam Filter Apparantly the text "s10.invisionfree.com" is being blocked by the fliter, and that is part of a link to a message board I'd like to have working if possible, anything you can do? -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 16:29, 22 December 2006 (UTC) I asked Aido2002, but he can't do this, so... Could you check what the e-mail address registered for the user "Caesius" is? I'm really stumped as to how I could have possibly misspelled both my password and my e-mail address when signing up, unless my memory is funky and I never signed up after all, and somebody just happened to register under my name. 24.154.169.193 23:14, 24 December 2006 (UTC) :It's a hotmail address. The account was registered in August. Angela talk 23:31, 24 December 2006 (UTC) News Namespace Well, it seems that we have decided to go ahead with creation of the news namespace (I say "seems like" because the most anyone ever says is that the idea sounds okay). Take a look for yourself: Cyber Nations Wiki:Village Pump/Archives2#News. Aido2002((talk)) 01:30, 29 December 2006 (UTC) :Ok. I'll add that now. Angela talk 15:41, 29 December 2006 (UTC) ::Sorry, it doesn't work for some reason. I'll add it to the list for the techteam to look at. Angela talk 15:46, 29 December 2006 (UTC) :::Okay, thanks anyway. Aido2002((talk)) 22:20, 29 December 2006 (UTC) ::::If we just start naming articles as if that is a namespace, will the software transfer it over when the bug is fixed? For example, if we just call it "News:Article Name", will it add that to the news namespace classification when the bug is fixed? Aido2002((talk)) 20:41, 2 January 2007 (UTC) :::::It is working now! Angela talk 14:02, 3 January 2007 (UTC) ::::::Oh, thanks! Aido2002((talk)) 00:36, 6 January 2007 (UTC) image map extension I started a discussion on the Village pump about a possible image map extension and a great use for it here, if you would be willing to set it up for us, if possible, that would be greatly appreciated. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 07:09, 17 January 2007 (UTC) String Parser functions Can you install this extension here? I'm looking for a way to use a variable and display it as is (with spaces) and then use it in an external link (obviously wouldn't work with spaces) and this seems like the most useful and practical solution, since it can be done by simply using }}}. If this can be done, it would be greatly appreciated. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 00:19, 1 February 2007 (UTC) :That extension has exploitation potential, but you don't need it for this. Just use which is part of the native magic words in Mediawiki 1.7+. Angela talk 03:43, 1 February 2007 (UTC) ::Wow, didn't know that. Problem solved, thank you very much -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 04:04, 1 February 2007 (UTC) request for bureaucrat permissions Hello Angela - It seems that I'm the only active admin on the CN wiki nowadays, and I would like the ability to add users as admins. Since I'm the only one, I want to do a drive for new admins, and since the other folks are MIA, I don't want to track them down. If you'd rather I come to you later with a list of users who should be admins, that's fine. Thanks - Alphacow talk 02:20, 19 September 2007 (UTC) Spam filter Hello Angela. For some reason the spam filter is blocking the articles /b/ and \m/ from being edited here. For each it is saying that the text triggering the filter is the name itself. (Example: 'The following text is what triggered our spam filter: /b/' and 'The following text is what triggered our spam filter: \m/') Can anything be done to fix this? Thank you in advance for any help you can provide. Lol pie 05:11, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for pointing it out. This is because certain spam bots frequently create spam pages with titles ending with /. I'll see if an exception can be made here. Angela (talk) 06:58, 30 July 2008 (UTC)